iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Isi Writer
Summary: This is a challenge off the Warrior Challenges Forum called the iPod Shuffle. Please R R :


The iPod Challenge

Wednesday, April 18, 2012

10:57 AM

**Hey, it's Isi again! This is another one of Misgiving Writer's challenges off of her Warriors Challenge Forum. It is called the iPod Shuffle and it is where you take your iPod and shuffle your songs. For each song, you write a mini songfic. Hope you enjoy mine! Please read and review when you are done just so I know if people were a fan of this and if I should continue doing stuff like this or quit it and never return. :P**

**Thanks!**

**~Isi**

It was a bright day, one that Flamestar could enjoy fully. The singing crickets, the chirping birds, and the

warm rays of the sun beat down on his flame-colored pelt as he lay down on the sunning rocks that were his.

The clan had a swath of territory that was covered with big, flat boulders, and every cat in the clan was entitled to one. Underneath, they found dens, of which they could all live in. So, BirchClan had two camps, one in the forest and one on that territory. The clan lived mostly in the forest camp, as he was the best protected, but in times of great danger; they fled to this hidden place.

Extraordinary Lucy Hale

Gorsetail rocketed up the tree, making sure his tail helped him with balance. Behind him, he could hear the dogs snarling, gnashing their teeth together, and looking for his pelt to munch on. As they clawed the tree, they barely missed Gorsetail's rear end. He quickly climbed into safety, a squirrel's nest, which unfortunately led all the way to the base of the trunk. After he fell to the bottom, he cautiously peeked out of the hole at the base, looking for the dogs. After he confirmed they were on the other side, he shot out, heading back to camp. Maybe if he got there in time, he would be able to tell his clan-mates about the danger that had been haunting them the past few moons. After all, he would be the first to come back from the vengeful teeth of the head dog. As he reached the gorge where his camp was, he tripped on his feet, sprawling over the edge, into the river below.

Bottoms Up: Trey Songz and Nicki Minaj

"Mom, where is he?" the kit mewled, looking for his father.

"Sweet," the she-cat sighed, "he is in StarClan, looking after us right now."

"You mean he is dead mama?" The young kit's face was heartbreaking, the news just devastated him.

"Yes Pebblekit, he died from the cliffs."

"No! He can't have! He promised he was going to be the first to teach me how to hunt and fight, and the first to call my name!" Pebblekit burrowed into his mother's fur, sobbing.

"But you will see him one day again," whispered his mother. "And for now, you will have the best prey in the clan and the best spot. When one's parent/s die, the clan-mates treat them right to help get them to the best they can be."

More than This by One Direction

There were certain moments, moments in time. Moments where a laugh can be heard and where bird song is whispered in this dismal place. They are rare, but they are everything I strive for here. I repented to StarClan before I died. I felt remorse, pity, sadness for everything I did. However, I was still sent here, to this ugly place, the Dark Forest, or otherwise known as the Place of No Stars. Since I repented before I died, it was too late for me to join StarClan but in pity for me, I believe, they sent me here, to this in-between. It looked like a foggy place, and no one was here except for me. All I know is that if I ever get reincarnated, I will make a better life for myself. I will listen to other's voices, but I will always listen to my heart first and foremost.

Moments by One Direction

"Hello?" cried the blue-gray tom.

"Hello Bluepaw," purred a silver she-cat. "I'm so glad you decided to join me here in Twolegplace. You know I would've missed you." As she finished talking, she twined her tail with his, just in case he was having any second thoughts.

"Of course Faith, I was just nervous that you would've gone and run off without me. I know that you see other toms too. I'm just glad you decided to choose me. Since I have left my clan, my name shall be Thunder, in memory to me of my origins. Always."

"Shall we go?" she purred with a mischievous tone.

"Yes let's," the tom replied and together they walked off into the sunset, pelts brushing and tails twined.

Knockin by Freddie Stroma


End file.
